Curious
by FreyReh
Summary: post 7x01, Adilyn checks in on a sleeping Jessica


A Jessilyn One-Shot…

Note: in love with these two… decided to write a quick drabble, but there will be more to come… these two hit my upside the head like a freight train!

Setting: post 7x01  
Characters: Jess, Adilyn

.

.

.

Her father had just left, leaving Adilyn alone in the Bellefleur estate. She missed the sounds of Holly cooking in the kitchen while yelling at her boys to get moving and start the day. She missed Arlene visiting in the morning to gossip with Holly over a cup of coffee while her young boys played on the floor. The silence around her was deafening, save for the large Grandfather clock that had just struck eleven in the morning, the reverberating sounds of chimes traveling through the home.

Slowly, her brown eyes trailed up to the ceiling. Above her bedroom, was the vampire that had killed her sisters and had almost killed her. Above her was a monster that had protected her last night against one of the Hep-V infected vamps. Adilyn didn't know how to feel about that. She was scared, but she wasn't sure if that fear was of Jessica, or her father's reaction to Jessica being in the house if he ever found out. It had taken everything in her to get him to leave the home that morning after he saw the vampire sludge on their porch along with the scorch marks on the door from its burning flesh. She had insisted to her father that Jessica had protected her until the sun was almost high in the sky, and that by that time the vampire had been on fire, and had blurred away shortly after. He had grumbled, but a call from Jason had him finally getting into his squad car.

Now, she lay on her bed in her pink pajama shorts and white sweatshirt, staring up at the ceiling: wondering if Jessica was okay. The attic was light-tight, right? She thought it was, but what if she was wrong? What if she sent the vampire that had helped protect her to her death? Biting her lip, she slid off the bed, and slowly moved to the hall. Her bare feet were silent on the runners that protected her toes from the cold, wooden floor. Carefully she crept to the entrance of the attic, hand on the doorknob before slowly turning it. She winced at the squeak, but then remembered that when vampires slept during the day they weren't aware of their surroundings.

She went up the stairs, biting her thumbnail as she crested over the top stair. Her eyes traveled around worriedly, because she saw some light in one of the corners of the attic, but when she saw a pale hand she sighed in relief. She walked to Jessica and looked down at her. She looked so harmless, save for the streaks of blood under her eyes. Adilyn remembered that a friend of hers had died that night and she felt sympathy for the night creature.

Slowly she settled beside her, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms around them while settling her chin on her knees. Adilyn felt the sensation of danger travel down her spine as she studied Jessica. She hesitated a moment before reaching out to brush her fingertips over Jessica's cheeks, freeing strands of hair from the smudged blood. Adilyn didn't know why, but she felt a deep connection with this vampire. Was it because of her killer nature? Because she was the last link to her lost sisters? Or was it more? The taste of her blood had been intoxicating and she had wanted more and had been disappointed when Jess had pulled away. Thinking about it now had her licking her lips, straightening out her bare legs so that the backs of her knees rest on Jessica's fanned out hair.

Being daring, the fairy continued to pull her fingertips through the red locks, eyes zeroing in on Jessica's lips where her fangs were. Thoughts of Jessica biting her had her flushing and an unfamiliar sensation of warmth spread between her thighs. It was suddenly too hot in that attic, too confining, and so she stood: despite the sudden desire to curl up beside the vampire. She found a tarp and covered Jessica with it, just in case, then rushed downstairs to her bedroom. She closed then locked the door before climbing into bed, suddenly tired. Sometimes she had trouble falling asleep, but knowing that Jessica was upstairs, she drifted off without problem.

**END**


End file.
